wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2009-03-23 RAW
Episode Summary Edge vs Big Show Prior to the match between World Heavyweight Champion Edge and Big Show, John Cena sent a special get well card to Vickie Guerrero and promised that he would be on Raw the following week. During the match, Edge's wife and Big Show's lover, Vickie Guerrero, looked on from ringside with her nephew, Chavo Guerrero. Upset by the sight of her two men beating the living daylights out of one another, Vickie sent Chavo in to break them up. Edge went to spear Big Show, but when The World's Largest Athlete moved out of the way, Chavo was the recipient of Edge's attack. This gave Big Show just the opportunity he needed, clobbering Edge with a knockout punch. Mickie James vs Santino Marella At the 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania, an appropriate number of Divas (25) will compete in a Battle Royal to determine who will be given the title of Miss WrestleMania. Santino Marella, however, was incensed that he would be denied an opportunity to compete in this match solely due to his gender. So, Raw's interim General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, told The Italian Superstar that he could earn a spot in the match by defeating Mickie James with one arm tied behind his back. Unfortunately for Marella, he missed out on his opportunity to become Miss WrestleMania after The Glamazon inadvertently knocked him off the turnbuckle, allowing Mickie to pick up the win after a quick kick. Orton and Legacy attack Triple H & Stephanie McMahon Hoping to deliver some payback to WWE Champion Triple H after he decimated Cody Rhodes the week before, Randy Orton faced his WrestleMania opponent in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match, with Ted DiBiase at his side. Triple H had barely entered the ring when the three men launched themselves at each other. Looking for an equalizer, The Game went under the ring apron to retrieve his signature sledgehammer, but was confronted by Rhodes, who had been lying in wait. The Legend Killer and his fellow multi-generational Superstars then attacked the WWE Champion, handcuffing him to the ropes. With The Game restrained, Orton said that there was only one person who could save Triple H and that she better come out. Against the warnings of the WWE Champion, a terrified Stephanie McMahon made her way down the entrance ramp. After climbing onto the ring apron, the Executive Vice President had second thoughts and tried to get away, but her path was blocked by Rhodes & DiBiase. Orton then grabbed her, delivering a vicious DDT from the second rope. Playing further mind games with The Cerebral Assassin, The Legend Killer leaned down and kissed the unconscious Stephanie, taunting Triple H before clobbering him with a sledgehammer. Results * Intergender Match: Mickie James (w/ Kelly Kelly) def. Santino Marella (w/ Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes) Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes